1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain sumps and, more particularly, to a drain sump that is structured for limiting the vacuum force that is produced when an individual or object obstructs the flow of water entering the opening of a drain pipe in communication with a pool pump.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, one or two main drains are included on a swimming pool's floor or side wall as part of the swimming pool circulation system, which drains and filters pool water prior to directing the water back into the swimming pool. A drain sump at the swimming pool floor is in communication with the main drain and includes a drain grate for blocking access to the drain sump. The primary force in draining the pool water is the suction produced by the pool pump, which pulls water from the swimming pool into the main drain(s). The considerably high amount of suction produced by the pool pump has resulted in a number of accidents involving individuals swimming in the vicinity of the drain sump being trapped against the drain grate, creating a vacuum within the main drain between the obstruction and the pool pump, which can result in serious injury and/or death by drowning. In cases where the drain grate is damaged or missing, the visible opening creates an attractive nuisance to children who are likely to inspect the exposed drain sump and possibly get their arm or leg caught in the drain pipe, making it extremely difficult to pry the child to safety.
In order to combat this issue, a number of attempts have been directed towards improving the design of the main drain and drain sump. One example of such an attempt is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,070 to Hamza, which discloses a vacuum relief safety valve attached to a pool pump and having an air inlet aperture exposed to ambient air and a sealing element which is pressed against the aperture by a spring. In the event that the maximum allowed vacuum level in the pump is exceeded, the sealing element moves into the inner chamber and opens the air inlet aperture, causing the pump to lose its prime. The '070 patent, while useful for its intended purpose, does not provide adequate assurance of an entrapped swimmer's escape due to the requirement that the obstructing object or swimmer must actually create a vacuum force in to trigger the maximum vacuum level and open the air inlet valve. The '070 patent and others fail to provide a simple and effective design for preventing entrapment of a swimmer within a drain sump.
Therefore, there remains a need for a drain sump that limits the vacuum force produced by suction in the event that a person obstructs the flow of water through the drain sump, thereby allowing the person to safely escape entrapment.
3. Objects and Advantages of the Invention
Considering the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a drain sump that prevents injuries from occurring when an individual obstructs the flow of water into the opening of a drain pipe in communication with a pool pump.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drain sump for limiting the vacuum force that is otherwise produced when an individual obstructs the flow of water into the opening of a drain pipe in communication with a pool pump.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drain sump that includes secondary openings for a main drain in communication with a pool pump to pull water from.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drain sump that can be easily manufactured.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a drain sump that lessens the impact of the increased suction that occurs when a user installs a pump having greater horsepower than the pool system is designed to utilize.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent with reference to the detailed description and accompanying drawings.